


Rise's Birthday

by Delmaru



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmaru/pseuds/Delmaru





	Rise's Birthday

It has been several months since the incidents in Inaba, and the town has been quiet ever since. Of course, the Investigation Team were still friends, but haven't needed to be all together since then. They still hang out, of course, but not nearly as much as they used to. However, 2 of them are together more than the rest. Yu Narukami, and Rise Kujikawa. Yu being the leader, Rise had developed feelings for Yu, and had on occasion flirted with him throughout the time the team was together. Yu had obviously saw the signs, and had liked her a lot too. Especially since she was so unique among the other girls. Shortly after Valentine's day, the 2 began to date. 

 

Rise's birthday was coming up, and Yu had an idea on what to give her. He knew that she wasn't much of a fighter, but what if? "What if something were to happen?" He thought. During the week leading to her birthday, he shopped around. He found exactly what he was looking for. A toy short sword. "Perfect." He again thought.

The day before Rise's birthday, Yu asks; "Rise, I know this might seem a bit weird, but please meet me tonight, at Junes." "O-okay, Yu." Rise said, a bit questionably, but agreed. The two met up at Junes that night. "Follow me, Rise." Said Yu. "Wait, in THERE?" Rise questioned Yu. "We haven't need to fight shadows for months, Yu. Why now?"  
Yu looked at Rise, sternly "Trust me." Rise was still very confused, but again agreed to go into the midnight channel with Yu.

Before Rise could even try to scan the midnight channel with Himiko, Yu stopped her. "No need for that. Again, I promise you everything is alright." "Then what are we doing in here, Yu?" Rise questioning Yu again. "Because I wanted to show you something." Yu had secretly been working on something ever since the incident. Managing to sneak into the midnight channel on many occasions, without no one knowing at all. Yu brought Rise to what he calls his training ground. "Alright, Rise. Do not be afraid of what's going to happen, okay?" Rise nods, cautiously.

Yu manages to summon a shadow, out of nowhere. "EEEEEK, Yu how did you do that!? Is it going to attack?" "No, it won't attack. I learned how to summon shadows. But they're not normal shadows, just dummy shadows. They look like a normal shadow, but they will not attack. Again, I promise." Rise quickly asks; "Alright, but I still don't understand. Why bring me here?" Yu quietly, but quickly pulls out the toy sword, and hands it to Rise. "I want you to learn. Just in case something were to ever happen to you, and nobody be around." "But Yu, we haven't needed to fight shadows in months. Why would I need to fight?" "Again, Rise, just in case."

Rise takes the sword, and readies to attack. She jumps towards the shadow, striking with the sword. Yu was very surprised at how quickly she learned. Maybe thats not as surprising as it should be, though. She watched everyone fight shadows before. Yu summons another dummy shadow, and asks Rise to kill that one too. She does, even more confidently.

"All right, I think that's enough for tonight. Let's meet back at Junes again tomorrow night for one more training session. You did really well." Yu complimenting Rise. "But, Yu, you know what tomorrow is, right? Why tomorrow?" "Because I want it to be special." "Alright, tomorrow it is. We will meet here after my party."

The left the midnight channel, and before parting ways for the night, Yu had kissed Rise. "Happy Birthday." He whispered to her.

The next day, Rise had her birthday party. Everyone was there. As much fun as it was, Rise couldn't concentrate. She was still fixated on what Yu wanted to do in the Midnight Channel tonight. Despite that, she still had a good time talking and hanging out with all her friends, and of course Yu. 

Later that night, Rise had went to Junes again, all by herself, just like Yu asked her to. Rise, however, found it odd that Yu wasn't there yet. It was the same time they had met up last night. She waited a few minutes, and nothing. Being curious, she went into the Midnight Channel by herself.

She looked around. Nobody was in sight. Again, finding it weird, she summoned Himiko to scan the area for Yu. There was no trace of Yu at all in the Midnight Channel, but she did detect something else. A shadow. Just as Rise learns of this, Yu finally shows up. "I see you're already in here. Sorry I'm late." "Yu, we have a problem." "What's wrong, Rise?" "As I was trying to look for you, with Himiko, I detected a shadow nearby." "Wait, WHAT!?" Yu was confused. He had been coming in here for a while now by himself, and never noticed a shadow around, or found one. Only the shadows that he learned to summon himself, which weren't real shadows.

Yu looks at Rise in disbelief, but then pulls out several cards. "This isn't how I wanted to do this, but I want you pick one of these cards, Rise." "What exactly are these?" Rise, confusingly, staring at all the cards. "These are some of the Personas that I have used. I want you to take one to use just like I do." "Can I .... can I do that?" "Of course. Wouldn't be the first time teamates have gotten to use a second Persona. So please, pick one." Again, Rise had looked over the cards.

After thinking about it for a moment, she picked up one card. "Ah, High Pixie. I knew there was a reason I liked that Persona. Anyway, this one is good with Magic, specializing in the Electric affinity, Zio." Yu explained to Rise. "That's nice to know and all, but how do I summon my new Persona?" "That's easy. Remember when we used to fight? Everytime any one of us summoned our Persona, we would hit our card containing the Persona with our weapon." "So I would hit this card with my sword that you gave me, then?" "Exactly right, Rise. Now, about that shadow, where exactly was it?" Rise points in the direction of the shadow, and both quickly head towards it.

As they arrive, Rise is a bit surprised. The shadow is a bit bigger than she had thought. "Alright Rise, remember what I showed you. We'll take down this shadow, and then leave for the night." Rise readies the card Yu had given her, and with one hand throws it in front of her, with the other she strikes it with her sword. "PERSONA!" As High Pixie rises from the card, she is amazed and stunned that she can summon a Persona that's not tied to her. After a couple of seconds, she realizes the shadow is about to attack, but before the shadow could move, Rise yells "High Pixie, Zionga!" Astoundingly, the shadow actually gets knocked down. "Looks like this one is weak to electricity, Yu." "So I see, you did well summoning your first new Persona!"

The two stare at each other for a moment. Rise, finally breaking the silence; "What do we do now?" "This would be the perfect opportunity to try an all-out attack. We'll both strike the enemy with everything we have, at the same time." Rise nods to Yu, and Yu nods back. They both run towards the enemy, and slash at it a few times. Almost immediately, the shadow is turned into nothing. Defeated. With nothing else around the two, Rise starts to scan the area again with Himiko. Nothing. They eliminated the one threat here, and that was mission successful. Yu had taught Rise how to fight shadows. It wasn't exactly how he planned it, but it went well.

As they left the Midnight Channel, there was a heavy sight of relief coming from them. Rise then hugs Yu, "Thank you so much for teaching me to fight! That was a lot more fun than I thought it would have been." "It was nothing, Rise. I just want to make sure you can defend yourself, or someone else, if it ever came to that. I hope it doesn't, but you never know what might happen in the future. And again, Happy Birthday, Rise." "Thanks, Yu. This is a birthday that I will never, ever forget, and its all thanks to you!"

They both hug for a little while longer, talk for even longer, and eventually go home for the night. Yu couldn't be happier that he taught his love to fight. And Rise, was also very happy, knowing that she could defend herself, or anyone, if a situation were to ever happen like it did the previous year.


End file.
